Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: This is my first Remus/Tonks story. It's my version of how Tonks falls in love with Remus.


Chapter 1

Falling Head Over Heels In Love

Sirius Black is just arriving at the Order of the Phoenix with Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora looked around at everyone. Albus smiled at Nymphadora.

"I'm so glad that you have joined us here." Albus said.

Remus walked through the door at that very moment. Nymphadora looked at Remus.

"He's so handsome." Nymphadora thought to herself.

Albus smiled.

"Everyone I would like you meet the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix and her name is Nymphadora Tonks." Albus replied.

"I would prefer it everyone called me Tonks." Nymphadora said.

Remus looked at Nymphadora.

"What's wrong with first name?" Remus asked.

"I just don't like it." Nymphadora answered.

"Oh well it's I think it's very nice name and my name is Remus J. Lupin." Remus said.

"Thanks Remus but I still rather go by last name." Nymphadora replied.

"Do you have a middle name?" Remus asked.

"Yes I do and it's Andromeda after my mother." Nymphadora answered.

A few hours Nymphadora is home which she shares with her cousin Sirius. Nymphadora started to sing I Wanna Love You Forever by Jessica Simpson.

_You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it to  
I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever_

My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man  
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are.  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love

Nymphadora sighed and started to sing Irresistible by Jessica Simpson.

_You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible_

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

_But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)_

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

_Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spritual  
His kisses are powerful He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

_He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...._

Sirius heard Nymphadora singing and walked into her room.

"Why are you singing those songs?" Sirius asked.

"That's simple I'm in love with someone." Nymphadora answered.

"Who would that be?" Sirius asked.

"Remus Lupin." Nymphadora answered.

"He's a werewolf." Sirius said.

"That's doesn't matter to me." Nymphadora replied.

"He's too old, he doesn't have any money and he also consider dangerous." Sirius said.

"That doesn't both me either." Nymphadora replied.

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Sirius and Nymphadora walked downstairs. Sirius opened the door to find Remus standing on the other side.

"Hello Moony." Sirius said.

"Hello Padfoot." Remus replied.

"Why did you call each other those names?" Nymphadora asked.

"That's very simple because those are nicknames from when we were younger." Sirius answered.

"Oh I understand now." Nymphadora said.

Sirius looked at Remus.

"Please don't get angry but I told Nymphadora that you are werewolf." Sirius replied.

"That's quite alright because it's better she found out from someone she knows." Remus said.

"What are you doing here?" Nymphadora asked.

"I just decided to come to visit Sirius." Remus answered.

Nymphadora smiled.

"I'm going for a walk." Nymphadora said.

"Well than be very careful." Sirius replied.

Nymphadora smiled than left the house. Nymphadora started to walk down the street when suddenly her aunt Bellatrix appeared in front of her.

"How are you this fine evening?" Bellatrix asked.

"I was good until you showed up." Nymphadora answered.

Bellatrix smirked.

"Is that any way to treat your aunt?" Bellatrix asked.

"Leave me alone." Nymphadora answered.

Nymphadora started to walk away quickly and started to scream for help. Remus suddenly appeared with Sirius. Remus took out his wand and aimed it at Bellatrix.

"Stupefy." Remus yelled.

Bellatrix got stunned for a moment than disappeared. Sirius looked at Nymphadora.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am." Nymphadora answered.

"That's good to know." Sirius said.

Nymphadora looked at Remus.

"Thanks for saving me." Nymphadora replied.

"You're very welcome." Remus said.

A few hours later Nymphadora is at home thinking about Remus again and how he saved her. Sirius walked by the room.

"Are you thinking about Remus again?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am and when he saved me early from aunt it only made me fall deeper in love with him." Nymphadora answered.

Sirius gave Nymphadora a hug than left her room. Nymphadora fell asleep dreaming of someday being with Remus.


End file.
